


there's dinner on the table when you've finished exploring the galaxy in your head

by smokesque



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, free! iwatobi swim club, just kind of vaguely implied sex, makoharu - Freeform, not really smut at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesque/pseuds/smokesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you might be an entire planet in the way you move, but you still need someone to bring you back home when you get lost in the wide, wide universe.</p><p>{based on the theory that makoto is haru's home}</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's dinner on the table when you've finished exploring the galaxy in your head

**Author's Note:**

> i barely write any more because my hands shake too much and my lungs close up and i can't remember how to use words without feeling like i'm tying myself to a bed made of thorns and hoping one of them will pierce through my heart. but in the meantime, here's something to fill the silence until i get my life back on track.
> 
> p.s. can you tell i didn't know how to title this one?

His stomach was a mountain range, stretching out for what felt like miles. Fingers traced the valleys, meeting with lips at every peak.

He arched his back like tectonic plates shifting and the mountains collided with the sky, bursting into swirls of brilliant colours behind his eyelids.

His arms stiffened and shook, like trees caught in a gale. The roots of his fingers forced their way into the sheets, planting themselves in the soil and waiting for the buds to bloom in front of him as the fingers and lips from the mountain range now found their way to the open plains of his thighs.

Hours later, long after the sky and the flowers had stopped exploding in his eyes, he'd walk through the house seeing everything in a haze of green. He'd slide himself against another body, now two tectonic plates moving together in perfect unison.

(Almost the missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, but far more exciting.)

He'd hear the words "Everything is blue" but not from his own lips because he'd stopped seeing in blue hours ago. And then he'd feel like the ocean, a storm of blue-green crashing repeatedly into the only thing that felt alive.

He'd keep himself wrapped around this new tectonic plate until it stopped feeling like he might drift away in the next gust of wind, just like all the leaves on his trees did.

He'd fall asleep to the warmth of a thousand burning stars in the sky that held him between two strong arms and his dreams would be laced with the blue-green waves that carried him back to where he belonged.

His stomach was a mountain range that fell off the face of the earth. But somehow, somewhere, he had found his way home.


End file.
